


The Job

by NonoriCosplay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonoriCosplay/pseuds/NonoriCosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21st Century. 2056. The United States. A civilized nation, right?<br/>Washington, DC. Home to the President, Mr. Erwin Smith.<br/>When there's rumors of a young delinquent recruiting other kids to assassinate him, Erwin must take measures to secure his own life, and the nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Fire.**

The word ran over and over through Mikasa's head. She was on the floor, having dropped to her knees out of terror, fear, anger, and disbelief as her house was burned to the ground in front of her. Her mother and father's screams as they were burned alive pierced straight into her insides, so hard she could just feel them bleeding.

Oh, wait. She _was_ bleeding.

Looking down as her whole body shook, she saw a bullet hole in her chest. After her nerves caught up to her, she fell forward into the blood-covered dirt, unable to move. She heard screams of protest and moved her eyes towards the sound to see her adopted brother, Eren, being dragged from the house, burns on his hands and a large gash on his side she could see through his ripped shirt. She saw him pushed down to his knees, handcuffed and then punched so he would stop screaming his anger at the soldiers. Eren was never good at controlling his anger. One time, he got so mad over a kid who took his notebook he flipped a desk and tried to jump the kid. Mikasa stepped in and got his notebook back. He was 6. Now he's 17.

Hearing a new vehicle approaching, Mikasa looked to see a blacked-out car drive up. A man who couldn't be taller than 5'5'' got out and walked towards Eren. Mikasa recognized the symbol on his jacket. Two wings, one blue and the other white, overlapping each other. The Wings of Freedom. Her heart racing faster as she put the symbol to the organization, she screamed, "Eren! Run!"

Eren looked around and saw her, his bright green eyes sparkling with tears and anger. He nodded and tried to get up, but the shorty landed a hard kick to the side of his face that left Eren floored. Multiple officers aimed their guns at him as the man knelt down towards him. Mikasa couldn't hear their conversation, but she could tell Eren was being stubborn like always. The man grabbed the back of Eren's hair, pulling his head back and she could tell her brother had pissed him off. Her attention was drawn back to her house as the second floor came crashing down, leaving ash and charred wood floating around them. Her eyes wide, she screamed, tears falling into the ground beneath her. She grit her teeth and the frame of the house collapsed, glaring back at the man to find he was doing the same towards her. "Fuck you!" she screamed, her voice cracking. She saw Eren was now lying on his side, unconscious. She glared daggers at the man as he walked towards her, his expression not showing emotion. He put his foot on her side, pushing her onto her back. She grunted in pain, the breath taken from her lungs as blood continued spilling from the wound. "Mikasa, is it?"

Mikasa opened her ash-filled eyes, gritting her teeth. "What's it to you, you sick bastard?"

The man smirked. "It's a way of knowing if I got this mission right."

He laughed and knelt beside her, looking at her wound. "You should have stayed out of the way."

Mikasa wanted to deck the short asshole. "Fuck off."

"I'm just doing my job, Ms. Ackerman. It's what we do."

He turned, calling, "Get that fucking brat to HQ. And get me a medic over here."

Eren was then dragged off into a car, and the man said, "My name's Levi. I work for the President. Let's get you patched up. You aren't good to us dead."

~

Light hit Mikasa's eyes, causing hem to open. She covered her face with her hand to shield her eyes from the light and looked around her as her vision became clearer. She was in a hospital room. As she looked around, she saw the Wings of Freedom poster above the sink and her memory returned to her in a rush, forcing her to close her eyes for a few moments. "Feeling any better?"

Opening her eyes, she looked to her side to find Levi leaning against the mini fridge. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want shortie?"

"Look, Ms. Snippy, I didn't come to check in on you just so you could be a bitch. I think a thank you for bringing you here is appropriate?" 

Mikasa scoffed, "Fuck off."

Levi smirked and laughed a little. "Fine by me."

As he was almost out the doorway, Mikasa called, "Wait!"

Levi stopped, turning towards her. "Hm?"

Mikasa looked at him and then looked down. "How's... H-How's Eren?"

Levi turned to walk out the door again. "He'll live."

Mikasa glared at the back of his head. "The fuck does that mean?"

Getting no response and watching him walk out of the room, she yelled, "Levi! Get back here! What does that mean?!"

~

"..since last week. Mr. Smith, they're gaining more and more information the longer we wait to take action on this."

Erwin looked at the man. "If they try to kill me, they try. I have the best soldiers in the entire country by my side. They can't fail in case of an emergency. I know they won't."

"But sir-!"

"No buts. These are just kids. Their hormones are all over the place and their families are pissing them off by just saying hi. I know because I was their age once. They just need to look big to all of their friends and they'll get the attention they need. Trust me. If they really do try anything, I'll have Levi act on it. And you."

"M-me, sir? Why me?"

"Because you've been trying to prepare for it to happen. And I'm being an asshole and not listening, right? Then you take over this. I have to check in on those kids we brought in last week."

As Erwin got up, the man stared at him in shock and confusion. The door shut behind the President, and the man stood in front of the room and sighed.


	2. Plan

_One week later_

Levi scanned over the new recruits, his eyes lingering for a moment on Mikasa and Eren. Eren's eyes were filled with determination. Mikasa's were emotionless but protective, a lot like his own. He smirked a little and walked along the line of them, stopping by Erwin, who was also surveying them. 

"I thank you all for coming here to this orientation. You have been hand-picked-"

Mikasa muttered, "Literally."

"-to be apart of [the Survey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7370515/chapters/16962324#) Corps. Some of you may know us as the Scouts. I thank you all for pledging your hearts for us. I will now assign you to your mentors."

As the new recruits got their assigned teams, Mikasa and Eren stuck together.

Erwin called, "Eren Jeager, Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert, Reiner Braun. You're with me."

As Eren went over to the [President](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7370515/chapters/16962324#), Mikasa ran up to him. She couldn't be separated from Eren. No way she was going to be. "Mr. Smith!"

Erwin turned to look at her. "Yes, Ackerman?"

"I, um, I think my name's missing from your team?"

Erwin smirked. "No, Mikasa. You're on Levi's team."

Mikasa's eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief, also anger. She looked for Levi, to see him standing alone. Turning to Erwin, she asked, "Could I see the list for Levi's team?"

Erwin smiled. "Have fun training, Ackerman."

Mikasa looked at him in anger and confusion as he turned and walked off, calling Eren and the others with him. She looked at Levi, her eyes blazing fires. Levi was smirking. Was he getting amusement out of this? She clenched her fists and walked to him. "Mikasa. Nice to finally see you. We[start](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7370515/chapters/16962324#)training now."

Mikasa glared down at him and threw a fist at him that he caught. He laughed. "Too slow. We'll work on that."

She grit her teeth. Was he trying to make her look like a fool? She threw her other fist at him and he ducked, [swiping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7370515/chapters/17036694#) her feet from under her and catching her by her wrist. Letting her go, he let her drop to the ground. "Pathetic. Clean yourself off before training. 5 minutes at the shooting range. Hurry up, I don't like waiting."

Getting up, Mikasa glared after him, reluctantly going to her room and changing, walking relatively slowly to the area Levi had mentioned. Her mind went to Eren. She didn't trust the President, not after he ordered for their house to be burned down, their parents killed, and them to be kidnapped and not allowed to leave this place. What kind of guy does that and then expects the kids not to try to kill him? What if... What if they were torturing Eren? Making him be a dummy for some shooting practice? Or what if they were training him so hard he was dying of exhaustion? Were they- "Mikasa."

Jolted from her thoughts, she found she had been standing in the hallway. Checking the time on her [watch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7370515/chapters/16962324#) \- yes, those are still around, only they can make calls, send texts, open a map, and some dispense medication but those are really fucking expensive - and realized she had been standing there for 15 minutes. Seeing Levi standing in front of her, his arms crossed and his eyes looking at her with no emotion, he said, "I said 5 minutes. Not 20. Come on. Move it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi walked into the building, having sent Mikasa to bed after 2 hours. He walked to Erwin's [office](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7370515/chapters/17036694#), needing to talk to him about new information he'd gathered. Knocking on the door, he walked in. Erwin was staring intently at is [computer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7370515/chapters/17036694#) screen. Levi walked over, [leaning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7370515/chapters/17036694#) over his shoulder and looking. A [page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7370515/chapters/17036694#) with the words ' **MR PRESIDENT WE ARE COMING FOR YOU** ' sprawled over the top in big red letters and a [photo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7370515/chapters/16962324#) of a couple hundred people gathered in front of a banner with the same words painted on horribly. Levi stifled a laugh at the sloppiness. Erwin leaned [back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7370515/chapters/17036694#) in the chair. "This isn't the only rally they've had and sent to me.  There's been 2 others that they sent me and another 4 I've found on the Internet."

Levi looked at him. "This is getting more and more serious. The longer we wait, the more time they have to plan. We should act now while they don't have all of their ducks in a row."

Erwin looked at him. "I'll speak to Hanji and Mike. For now, continue training your recruit."

"Ackerman's got excellent fighting skills. She's a natural."

Erwin nodded. He looked at a pen on his desk, and picked it up. Examining it rather carefully, he said, "Levi, have you ever thought of what will be left of you when you die?"

Levi watched him rather horrified. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Erwin twisted the pen between his fingers. "If those kids do kill me, they kill me. There's nothing we can do if they succeed. Life goes on and will go on without me. What will I be remembered by, Levi? What will you be remembered by when you die? Will we leave something? Will people even mourn our deaths or will they rejoice?"

Levi grabbed the front of Erwin's shirt, pulling him towards him. "No one is fucking dying, got that? I will protect you with _my_ life and nothing less. You're not dying and I won't let you. If any of those fuckheads get near you I'll make them pay."

"Levi, in the end, there will be nothing we can do to stop them."

"Yes there will be if I act on it fast enough-"

Erwin looked at him in the eyes. Levi stopped talking, adverting his own to the pen in Erwin's fingertips. "I understand you want to protect me, Levi."

Levi looked back at him. "It's my job, you-"

"But some things you will not be able to change. If I'm killed, I'm killed."

Levi looked down at him, gritting his teeth. "So, what? All of this will be for nothing? All my training, all these years, it will all go down the fucking drain?"

Erwin looked at the man. His hand gripping his shirt, he could see the veins in his arm and that his knuckles were white. Erwin said, standing up and taking him by surprise, "I'm not going down without a fight, I can assure you that. I will do everything in my power to live. If and when they try to assassinate me, I won't make it easy for them, Levi. Trust me."

Levi nodded slowly. "I'll do my best to make sure you can, Erwin."

Erwin smiled. He lifted a hand up, gently prying Levi's hand off his shirt. He held it, something they hadn't done in months. Erwin sighed. "I trust you Levi. You can do a lot with your abilities, but cheating my death?"

Levi looked up at him. "I'll find a way."

Erwin nodded softly. "Just don't push yourself too hard-"

The door being thrown open, Jean rushed in, out of breath and eyes wide. Levi turned to him, letting go of Erwin's hand, and he looked at Jean. "What's wrong?"

Jean bent over with his hands on his knees. "Mr. President- I- There's- Body- Outside-"

Erwin looked at Levi and walked out, Levi following him to where the body was. Sure enough, a body of a woman lay on the White House steps, decapitated and the words " **WE'RE COMING** " written in her blood on the concrete. Erwin narrowed his eyes at it, hearing more and more reporters pulling up and begin to take photos and shout questions. Erwin leaned over to Levi. "Have the recruits get the mess cleaned up and get the reporters away. Do whatever you have to do to get this done."

Levi nodded curtly as Erwin walked back into the building, reporters yelling questions at him. Levi turned back at the scene, looking at it. _Who did this? Why are they after Erwin?_


	3. Passion

"Anything yet?"

The cadet looked at Levi. "N-no, sir."

"Find something. Don't come back til you do."

Levi turned and walked down the hall. His eyes were cold and deadly. It had been an entire month and they hadn't found anything on who was sending the messages and threats to Erwin. The entire country was swarming with potential threats and innocent families. Who was who was the real question. They had found a lead two weeks earlier to find the suspect had been killed with the words ' _It won't be that easy, Mr. Smith_ ' written on a note beside the body. Levi knew they wouldn't had been so stupid to post from an easily traceable computer. To make matters worse, a large group of protesters came to stand in front of the White House blaming Erwin for the death of woman who had been decapitated on the steps. Each day there were more and more people, causing problems when they were told to move. Because of cell phones and videos, the amount of force it took to get these protectors to leave was considered police brutality by the media and Facebook users.

Walking down the hall, Levi saw Erwin with his recruits and Mike. Levi narrowed his eyes at them. "Where are you going?"

Erwin looked at him. "I'm going to see Marie."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Nile's wife? Erwin, the Military Police aren't fans of us right now. Are you sure seeing the bastard Chief's wife is a good idea?"

Eren looked at him. "U-um, Captain, we're going with him."

Mike nodded. "We're going as protection in case an attack happens."

Levi narrowed his eyes at Erwin. "I'm going too-"

"No Levi. I need you here if those people outside get ballsy."

Jean looked at him. "Captain, we got it, alright?"

"Yeah, shorty," Reiner laughed. "If anything happens to him you can beat my ass, okay?"

Erwin walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine Levi."

"I'm _going_ with you, Erwin. Mikasa can handle the security today."

Erwin looked at him. "I need you here. Trust me. Please."

Levi grit his teeth. "Fine."

Mike nodded and tarted walking again, the others following. Erwin looked at Levi, his eyes filled with sorrow. Leaning into him, he kissed him softly before walking after the others. Levi watched as he disappeared around the corner and he wished the feeling of his lips could last forever. But... They didn't.

Levi sighed and pushed his thoughts to the back of mind, turning around and going to his post.

~~~~~~~~

Eren walked behind Erwin and Jean laughed softly, walking beside him and elbowing him. "Hey shit-for-brains, did you see what just happened?"

Eren kept his eyes on the hallway ahead. "No, see what?"

"The President and Levi kissed."

Looking at him, Eren raised an eyebrow "No way, I was watching the whole time. They didn't kiss, Jean."

"I fucking saw it, Jeager," Jean said, looking at Erwin in front of them. "I'd heard rumors, but to see it with my own eyes!"

"Jean," Eren said, rolling his eyes, "I'd heard rumors of Mr. Smith having a thing for Nile's wife, I heard he had a wife once. He doesn't peg me as the guy who'd be gay."

Shrugging, Jean smirked. "Things change, people change. He could have been gay all along and just kept his and Levi's entire relationship on D-L."

"Shut up will ya horse face?"

"Who the fuck are you calling horse face?!"

"He's walking next to me and talking absolute nonsense."

"Ok Jeager, you want to fight?"

Reiner said from the front of the group, "You two, calm down. Everyone is already stressed out as it is, you two getting a lover's quarrel isn't gonna help us."

Mike said, opening the door in front of them, "All of you be quiet. Seriously Erwin, what did you see in these guys?"

Erwin laughed as they walked out to a helicopter. "I'm beginning to rethink my choices."

As they got into the helicopter, Mike and Erwin got in first. Eren looked around, seeing the door had been closed. "Uh, guys? Did anyone close the door?"

Jean said, "No-"

Suddenly the door to the helicopter was slammed shut, and it took off into the air. Reiner said, "Shit!"

Armin stared in horror. "Mr. Smith! Mr. Zacharius!"

Jean ran to the door, trying to open it and found it was locked. "It's locked! We're stuck up here!"

Eren watched the helicopter fly off. "Did anyone see who was piloting the plane?!"

They all shook their heads. Armin said, "I'll call Levi."

~~~~~~~~

 Levi read an article, searching for any new information. Hi phone rang and he answered it. His ear was assaulted with yelling. "What the fuck is going on?"

Armin stammered, "C-captain! The Pres-President w-w-was-"

Levi's heart lurched and he stood up. "What happened Armin."

"The heli-licopter, a-and the- door slammed shut- we're on the-the roof and-"

"Spit it out Arlert!"

"He's gone- him and Mike- taken-"

"Shit. Shit... Shit, shit, shit!"

Levi hung up and slammed his phone down, gritting his teeth. He picked his phone up and called Hanji, telling her to track the helicopter and walked out to the hallway, seeing Mikasa. "Ackerman!"

Mikasa stopped, turning. "Yeah?"

"Go get Erwin's squad from the roof. They're stuck there."

Mikasa nodded and took off down the hallway. Levi grit his teeth and punched the wall. "Damnit!"

"Hey short stuff."

Levi turned to only be hit upside the head with a piece of metal.

~~~~~~~~~

 "BREAKING NEWS: The White House has been taken over by a group of people calling themselves the Shadows. We do not know anything about the President's well-being or anyone else's. People are rioting all across the country and celebrating the take over. As we speak, thousands of people who are followers of the Shadows stand in front of the President's home with torches, waiting to burn it to the ground. No one of the Scouting Legion has acted yet, and we are unaware of why that is. Have the wings we depend on for freedom been broken?"


End file.
